


Be Whoever You Are

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Communication, Crossplay, Drinking, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, PINING KEITH, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Kinkade, Verse Keith, allusions to derogatory harassment, instagram's awful, oblivious Shiro, there's only one bed, white haired shiro, wingman kinkade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Keith is a famous Crossplayer, known as Akira, going from con to con with his friend and photographer Ryan Kinkade.  They meet fellow Cosplayer Shiro one day and click instantly.  But Shiro doesn't know that Akira and Keith are one and the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of the most amazing bangs I've ever been a part of. I've pushed myself harder (because I'm not used to writing this much for one fic).
> 
> I have to thank my absolutely amazing artist, [Kaiivar](https://twitter.com/kaiivar), for being so supportive the entire time I was writing this--even when I got writer's block *and* wrote myself into (and out of) a corner. (I will link their art directly at the bottom of each chapter so you can send all your love.) (I'll also edit in their art when it gets posted. Time zones are awesome.)
> 
> A second shout out to my awesome beta, [Justie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just2Protect). She's one of my favorite people and she made sure I had this little jewel polished.

“And a very large thank you for our special guest panelist!” The crowd let out a roar of applause as Keith waved shyly at everyone. “Thank you for joining us, Akira!”

Keith smiled as the lead panelist babbled a few last words and everyone hurried out to wherever they were going. Keith packed his bag and made to stand up when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned, raising an eyebrow.

“Akira, thanks again for showing up so early. We know you have a busy schedule.”

He smiled. “Not a problem. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think it wasn’t worth it. Thanks for the invite.”

A throat cleared in front of them. Ryan Kinkade tapped his watch. “Akira, we’ve got a shoot to do.”

Keith excused himself and took off after Ryan. “Thanks for the save, dude.”

“No prob, Keith. Anything for my best friend. But, I found someone at that panel who would look amazing in the shoot with you. You’re dressed as Wonder Woman today, so I figured a little Marvel vs DC thing would do you some good.”

Keith readjusted his top. “It’d be better if it wouldn’t stop sliding down. Who’d you pick?”

“You’ll see.” They walked purposefully outside to a clearing, Ryan smirking when a large, silver haired man stood waiting. The man turned around and beamed.

“Ryan, nice to see you again,” he held out his hand to shake Ryan’s. “And I know you; you’re Akira. Best female cosplayer in our state.” He bowed slightly to Keith, smile still plastered on his face.

_ Dork _, Keith couldn’t help but think. “I am. And who are you?”

The man blushed up to his ears. “Oh, sorry. I’m a bit star struck. My name’s Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.”

“Nice to meet you, Shiro.”

“Good! Now that we’ve got our introductions done, we can get some good shots in. Now, I’ve got a few things planned.” Ryan went on to explain a series of poses he wanted them to get into, a few of Wonder Woman standing off versus Captain America, a few of them goofing off (Ryan adored Keith’s smile, sue him), and some of them swooning in each other’s arms.

Keith and Shiro stood a few feet apart, facing each other, sword and shield positioned between them. Keith glared at Shiro. He had to be in character during these shoots or he’d mess up the shot. As he stared, he noticed the edges of Shiro’s mouth tick slightly upwards.

“Something funny, _ Captain _?” he asked, hoping to egg on some playful banter.

“You’re prettier in person.”

Keith dropped his sword. Did Shiro really? Ugh. He heard Ryan chuckling behind the camera as he rolled his eyes and picked the sword back up. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Sorry, Akira, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Shiro straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just that you’re an incredible cosplayer. Do you make your outfits yourself?”

Keith looked at Ryan. “I got the shot I needed, go ahead and talk a bit before we do the next one.”

He turned back to Shiro. “Yeah, I make everything I can. I just don’t make the props.” He waved his rubber sword around. “I just paint them to make them look better.”

Shiro smiled. “I have to get everything made for me. I don’t fit store-bought costumes, and my prosthetic only lets me do so much,” he said flexing his right hand. Keith’s eyes fixated on the silver hand. How had he not noticed that before?

“And your hair?”

Shiro ran his natural hand through his silver locks. “Oh. Yeah, I don’t like to do much with it since sprays tend to stick around long after and wigs are a bit of a hassle for me. So unless I have to, I keep it like this. I thought it’d give me a unique look.”

Keith smiled. “It really does. I like it.”

A cough had both of them turning towards their photographer once again. “I want to get one more scene with the two of you, if you don’t mind. I got a bunch of shots while you were talking.” Keith looked uneasily at Ryan. “I need Akira to swoon into Captain’s arms. Like all lovey dovey.”

Keith huffed. “Can’t Captain be the one swooning?”

“My way and then your way. I’ll pick the one I like best.”

They both looked at Shiro who shrugged. “I’m down for both. As long as you go into my left arm, I’ll be good.”

Keith internally damned Ryan. He knew Shiro was his type, and getting him this close was a bit dangerous in his book. It felt like a set up.

He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, noting the small blush that crept up to his ears. Keith gave him the most saccharine smile he could muster and watched Shiro’s eyes light up. He’s got to be some part puppy with those eyes, he thought as Shiro placed his natural hand on Keith’s lower back and his silver hand on his hip. They twisted as Shiro dipped him, getting a soft look to his face looking into Keith’s eyes. Keith licked his lips and almost crowed when he watched Shiro track the movement. “You okay there, Shiro?”

He watched the blush darken as Shiro nodded. “Yeah. Mhmm. Yup.” He brought Keith back upright and took a step back. “Completely good.”

“That’s all well and good, but we need Akira dipping you now,” chastised Ryan.

“Can I have a minute?” asked Shiro. Ryan nodded and Shiro walked away to compose himself.

“Do you really think you can hold him, Akira?”

Keith flexed his arms for Ryan, who cheekily took a picture of it. “Of course I can. I could probably carry him bridal style if he’d let me.”

“I’d take that bet,” came Shiro’s voice. “I’ve never had a woman be able to carry me. I’d love to see you try.”

Keith arched an eyebrow and walked up to Shiro. He lifted his chin and smirked. “Watch me.” He bent down, hooking an arm under Shiro’s knees and at the top of his back and lifted with little effort. Shiro gasped and scrambled to sling his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Holy shit. How- Are you really Amazonian?” Shiro’s eyes shined in admiration.

Keith smiled. _ He’s so cute. _ “I just work out a lot. And what kind of Wonder Woman would I be if I couldn’t lift you up?”

Shiro nodded dumbly.

“Alright, kiddies. I got the shots I needed,” called Ryan. “Do you want to hang out with us today, Shiro?”

Keith put Shiro down and snickered as Shiro tried straightening out his outfit. He took out his phone and checked the time. “Ah. I would, but I have like, six photo-ops I’ve signed up to get in a little bit. But this was fun! I’ll be back tomorrow, but you already know that Ryan..” He turned and looked shyly through his lashes at Keith. “Will you be here tomorrow Akira?”

Keith smiled. “No, I don't really do Sundays. Wanna take a selfie while you have your phone out?”

Shiro beamed. “Absolutely! Can I post it up and tag you in it on Instagram?”

“Not a problem.”

They smiled for Shiro’s camera and waited for the small click. The million watt smile Shiro sent his way was startling. “I’ll see you eventually, Akira. Thanks again, Ryan. See you tomorrow. Sorry for bailing like this, but I really do have to go.”

He waved and ran off towards the convention leaving Keith and Ryan in his wake.

“He was real, right?” Keith couldn't quite believe the past few minutes had happened. An absolute Adonis couldn't wait to see him. Well, Akira, but still.

"Yeah. The Avengers have a photo shoot at nine tomorrow morning. You'll probably just wake up when I leave and meet me there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world now." Keith checked his phone. "Pretty boy's not wrong though. There's a panel coming up in a bit I need to be at."

~~~~~~~

Keith moaned as Ryan pushed in. “Could you make this quick? I don’t need my ass sore when we go back tomorrow.”

Ryan huffed as his hip pressed flush against Keith’s ass. “Sure. It’s not like you’re gonna be Akira tomorrow.” He paused as Keith reached for his phone and flicked on Instagram. “What’d you think of that Shiro guy today?”

Ryan started moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. “C- cute. Fuck! Look, he already posted our picture from earlier.”

He moaned when Ryan leaned over his back, pressing in further. “It’s a good pic of you two. He’s so big, Keith. Gotta wonder if he’s big everywhere.”

Keith keened as Ryan pulled out and slammed back in, setting a quick, hard pace. “He’d probably be huge. And long. Not as long as you, you little monster.”

Keith tried to laugh, but it came out more as a breathless moan. “I’m perf- _ oh _\- perfectly proportioned, asshole. You’re the one that’s a monster. God, I can feel that in my throat.”

Ryan stopped as they giggled on the bed.

“Maybe you could fuck him? What pretty noises would he make just for you?”

Keith’s free hand reached down and started pulling languidly at his own aching dick. “Just fuck me, dammit.”

“Tell Shiro that.” Ryan dug his fingers into Keith’s hips just the way he liked, just enough to leave bruises, and resumed his earlier pace. Keith was pushing back on every thrust, drool puddling at the corner of his mouth. He tossed his phone on the pillow in favor of gripping the sheets.

“Fuck, Ryan~! Gonna come~!”

“So soon? God, one thought of fucking that wall of muscle has you wanting to come all over the sheets, pretty boy?”

Keith keened again, painting the sheets under him with his release.

Ryan slowed down as Keith clenched around him. “Christ, Keith. You’re gonna kill me with that ass.” When all Keith could do was babble back, Ryan snickered and chased his own end. He groaned as he came deep in Keith, bending over his back and nipping at the back of his neck.

He wrapped his arm around Keith’s middle and rolled them to their sides.

“Wonder if Shiro’s single,” Ryan mused out loud. His thoughts were cut short when Keith clenched around him again. “Maybe he can get involved here, huh? I think you’d like that.”

“He’d have to meet _ me _ first then. And be gay or pan or whatever.”

Ryan slowly pulled out and grabbed the box of tissues off of the end table. “I think he’s definitely interested in you,”

“As Akira. I bet you he’d never give me a second glance.”

“A bet I’ll take. Here, clean yourself up.” He shoved a wad of tissues at Keith.

“Oh thanks. I’ll remember this the next time I fuck you.”

“Sounds great. Go take a shower while I replace the blankets.”

Keith yawned. “Fine. But I better get cuddles when I get back.”

“Whatever you want, octopus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at:  
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning met Keith like a punch in the face. Ryan had flung open the thick curtains of their hotel room letting the bright sunlight cascade in.

"Rise and shine, handsome," Ryan not so gently said as he plopped across Keith's back.

He kissed across Keith's shoulder as Keith growled and tried to bury himself under the pillows.

"Oh come on, that won't do. Get up or I won't let you see Shiro again today."

Keith jolted up, smacking the back of his head against Ryan's nose. A crack and twin groans sounded through the room.

"Fuck," said Keith, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm up now, I guess. I'm gonna go get dressed. Can you wait for me?"

"As long as you don't take three hours."

"I won't take that long you ass."

Ryan snickered and rolled off Keith. "You have 20 minutes."

Keith was ready in 15 (_ a new record _, according to Ryan) and the pair took their time getting to the room where the photos were scheduled. A few people were in the chairs, idly chatting with other costumed cosplayers. In a corner against the wall was none other than Shiro. Keith's attention immediately zeroed in on him, heart stuttering and every fiber of his being wishing Shiro would return the feeling.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"I'm gonna go set up. I'll, uh… _ introduce _ you after." Ryan smirked as he walked to the front of the room and introduced himself, shouting instructions as the shoot started. Much like the day before, it was just a few serious poses, then everyone interacting and some silly poses. The group started to disperse as Ryan handed out his card. "Shiro! Good, I caught you before you left!"

"Hey, Ryan. That was the best shoot I've had with this group. They can be quite, well, unstable."

Ryan shrugged. "It's my superpower: being able to corral the unstable. Which brings me to my next point. Let me introduce you to someone." They walked over to the oblivious Keith, who was busy with a mobile game. Ryan pushed Keith's knee with his foot, gaining his attention.

Keith blushed. He didn't mean to get that distracted, but this cat game had him by the balls.

Shiro still beamed that beautiful smile.

"This is Keith. He's gonna be my shadow for the day."

"Oh, you're a photographer too?"

Keith shook his head, standing to extend his hand. "Nah, I work at a call center. But Ryan's my best friend. I go with him to cons when he has a lighter schedule."

Shiro shook his hand, a light blush dusting his cheeks.. "Well then, very nice to meet you. I'm Shiro."

Ryan clapped his hands. Well, Keith and I were just gonna go to some photos-ops and hit up a few panels if you wanna tag along."

"Oh? Who are you going to see? I don't have anything else to do today."

Keith smiled broadly. "Josh Keaton's here. I've been dying for a chance to meet him."

"The voice of Spiderman and Hercules is here?" Shiro practically vibrated with excitement. "You think we can stop to get his autograph? I don't want to intrude on your photo-op."

“That’s fine. You can still stand in line with us,” Ryan suggested as they started walking out of the room and back into the mess of people. They made their way up to the photo booth area, chatting the way up.

“You know,” Keith started slowly. “There’s a Monsters and Mana game starting up after the photo-op. I was gonna check it out.” He ignored the _ nerd _ comment from Ryan. “Do you wanna hit it up? You know, to kill time between here and when Josh Keaton’s doing autographs.” He looked at his feet as he shuffled from foot to foot.

“Are you kidding me? I _ love _ Monsters and Mana!” Keith felt his heart sink and then soar inside of three seconds. What a roller coaster.

His head popped up, meeting Shiro’s excited eyes. “Really? What do you normally play?”

Shiro lit up. “I have a Human Paladin. He’s amazing. His name is Gyro Sandwich.”

Keith burst out laughing. When he finally regained his breath he wheezed, “Gyro Sandwich, huh?”

“I like being a paladin, what can I say? And they said I couldn’t name him after me, and I’m not really that creative, so I just changed Shiro to Gyro and they added sandwich…” he trailed off, a large smile on his face.

“I need to find a new MnM group,” Keith confessed. He gave a half hearted glare at Ryan. “My last group kind of died when Ryan started-”  
“Nope!” Ryan sprang forward, covering Keith’s mouth with his hand. “He doesn’t need to know what happened. It just died.”

Keith rolled his eyes and licked a broad stripe across Ryan’s hand. Ryan stepped back, grimacing, and wiped his hand on Keith’s back with an _ ewwww _.

“He fucked the DM and they didn’t want Ryan there anymore, so we both were kicked out.”

Keith watched the emotions flash across Shiro’s face, silliness, happiness, grossed out, and then something he couldn’t quite figure out. _ Which is totally fine because I barely know him. _

“How about you?” Shiro nudged Keith lightly. “What do you play?”

“Depends. Sometimes I play a Half-Elf Berserk Ranger with a cosmic wolf; sometimes, I’m a nobel. But my name is always Thunderstorm Darkness.” Keith puffed up his chest. “I’ve never been defeated in battle.”

“Well, I don’t know if you live near here, but if you do, I have a group that meets on Saturday nights. It’s a pretty friendly group and I’m sure they’d love to have you on.”

Ryan cleared his throat. “Line’s moving guys. Keith, get your paper out.”

Keith started rummaging through his bag. “I do, actually. Live nearby. I’ll think about it, though.”

They made their way through the photo-op, laughing after when Shiro almost towered over the voice actor.

"One day, I'll be Hercules," Shiro said as they walked away. Keith stopped to pick up their picture. "You've already got the build, what's stopping you?"

Shiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well, I can sew just about as well as I can cook. Which is, um, not at all."

"Good for you that you made a friend who knows how to sew and cook."

Shiro smirked. "Oh, Ryan! You can cook?"

The three started snickering as Keith elbowed Shiro in the ribs.

"Come on, _ Gyro _. They may still have a few spots open for the Monsters and Mana game." Keith turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving a struck Shiro behind him.

Shiro's mind caught up with him when Ryan laughed and passed him to follow Keith. "This'll be fun."

~~~~~~~

The Monsters and Mana game turned out to be a one hour disaster. The DM didn't know what he was doing and ended up killing the whole party earlier than everyone expected- giving a single player *cough*Ryan*cough* the ability to trigger the Apocalypse. Keith just sighed when the DM apologized and said the next game would start in another hour.

Shiro smirked as Keith muttered a _ need to piss _ as he got up from the table and sulked away. Ryan watched the bigger man put his head in his hand and get lost in his thoughts.

He snuck a picture and texted it to Keith.

**Ryan**: he's totally thinking of you

**Keith** STFU, and no he's not.

Ryan smiled. "What's on your mind, big guy?"

Shiro's hand fell away, startled. "Um. Nothing?". He looked at Ryan and hung his head. He'd been caught. "I keep thinking about Akira… and Keith. I'm wondering if either of them are single." He looked dup at Ryan through his lashes, which Ryan immediately knew would absolutely devastate Keith had he seen it. "I mean, I know I probably don't have a shot with Akira, she'd think I'm one of those fuck boi fan boys. But I like them both even though I literally just met them." He paused for a moment and tapped his chin. "Actually are they related? They kind of remind me of each other."

Ryan shook his head. "Ask him when he comes back. Oh! Speak of the devil."

Keith plopped in the chair between Ryan and Shiro and pillowed his head on his arms.

"You okay?" asked Shiro. He made an aborted motion, like he was going to place his hand on Keith's shoulder but stopped short.

"'M tired. But I also wanna go get some merch. You guys up for going downstairs?"

"Sure, but first," Ryan sat straight and looked at Shiro over Keith's back. "Shiro, didn't you have something you wanted to ask Keith?”

Both men looked at Shiro and watched his ears go a bright shade of red. Ryan just grinned like the cat that got the canary. “I, um. Keith. Do you know who Akira is?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “The cosplayer?”

“No, the anime,” Ryan snickered.

Shiro shot a glare at Ryan. “Yeah, the cosplayer.”

“Yeah, I know her, why?”

Shiro shifted in his chair. “Are you two- Is she your sister? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry but you two look alike and I-”

“She’s not my sister.” Keith kindly cut him off. “I know her, but she’s not my sister.”

“Oh, okay, good. Sorry, just wondering.”

Keith felt his heart sink slightly. Shiro was more interested in Akira. Great.

Ryan sensed the slight shift in Keith’s mood. “Let’s go downstairs, huh? Got all that merch to buy.”

He hooked his arm in Keith’s and hoisted him up from the chair, Shiro following.

“Oh, can we look for some Hobbit stuff?” asked Shiro, coming up on Keith’s other side as they walked out of the gaming room.

“You like the Hobbit?” Keith gasped.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Ryan hung his head.

“I love them! One day, I’d love to cosplay as Thorin.”

“Honestly, I’d love to be Bilbo. They make such a great pair.”

Shiro smirked as he eyed Keith. “They make a great ship.”

Keith’s eyes widened! “You ship Bagginsheild?”  
“I do! Maybe one day we can cosplay as them together.”

Keith turned to hide his blush. “Maybe. Let’s hang out a bit more first before we decide to make cosplays together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiivar's art is amazing, isn't it??? Like holy shit, how did I get so lucky! Go show some love! [Kaiivar's art](https://twitter.com/kaiivar/status/1174512669023338496)  
You can find me at:  
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


	3. Chapter 3

Keith knocked at Shiro’s door, tugging his jacket closer around his chest with the hand not holding a plastic bag of food. It was just starting to get cold, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Okay, that was a lie. He despised the cold, and this jacket just wasn’t up to par. He heard a shuffling behind the door and a few clicks of the locks being turned and unlatched before the door was opened, revealing a smiling Shiro covered in flour.

“I thought I was supposed to teach you how to make a Bolognese sauce? What are you doing covered in flour?”

Shiro stepped aside to let Keith in. “I may have tried to make some dessert earlier. I just finished cleaning up.”

Keith paused from toeing off his shoes to look at Shiro. His black henley was clinging to every muscle and about half of it was covered in flour. “What dessert were you making that did  _ this _ ?” He waved his hands vaguely at Shiro.

Shiro blushed. “Oh, um… Sugar cookies? But it doesn’t matter, they burned.”

“Don’t you have that timer I gave you?” He leveled a glare at Shiro.

Shiro scooted passed Keith into the kitchen area, letting him follow at a distance. “I figured that if I had a higher temperature, I could cook it faster.”

_ Why do I love him? _ Keith thought.

They had been hanging out outside of work and cons for months now. They talked about everything and nothing whenever they were together, able to talk for hours. Keith would come over every Sunday to teach Shiro how to cook. He even joined Shiro’s Monsters and Mana games. Ryan teased him relentlessly, of course.

Keith thought about how he would hang out with Shiro as Akira, sharing cosplaying tips and sewing tricks during these times. He clicked with Shiro in both of his personas. It felt a little disjointed, though, since he couldn’t share with Shiro that they were the same person. He told Shiro everything else. It felt selfish to Keith that he was keeping this from him. But Bob help him, he was falling for Shiro faster than he thought he ever would.

Keith padded into the kitchen and sighed. “Maybe next time, follow the directions.”

“Yessir.” Keith froze and suppressed the shiver that threatened to wind down his spine.

“Uh, the-” he coughed. “I brought the veggies.” Keith lifted the plastic bag. “We need to start chopping the onions and other veggies. Can you get out the cutting boards?”

They moved around the kitchen in harmony, as if they’ve done this for years. Keith kept calling out instructions as they cooked, Shiro happily following along.

Keith thought back to how they kept meeting up at cons. Akira kept getting more invites to bigger conventions across the country, and each time he’d show up, Shiro was there. Not that Keith was complaining. He gently teased him that Shiro was stalking him. He just stuttered and turned pink before changing the conversation entirely.

“Ryan told me Akira’s gonna be at another con next weekend,” Keith began tentatively, stirring the vegetables in the pan.

Shiro stiffened slightly and Keith’s heart dropped. “Oh yeah? The um,” he snapped his fingers trying to think of the name. “The convention up north, right?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna be there?”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Shiro’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Yeah.”

“So next Sunday’s off?”

“Yeah.”

The atmosphere shifted into something sour. Keith just wanted to say  _ oh, see you there then _ , but there’s the issue of he didn’t know how Shiro’d react to him dropping a bomb like that.

“Hope you guys have fun. Hey, can you open the beef?”

“Are you going? You always go with Ryan.”

“I’m not sure right now.” Which was true. Akira had been invited for the full weekend for the first time and he was pretty fucking excited about it. He didn’t know if he’d have time to be out and about as himself.

“Ah. Well, if you do go, let me know. We can hang out.”

Keith looked over at Shiro. Shiro’s voice had been tight, despite the light tone. “Not a problem. Hey, so once this is simmering, you want to watch a movie? Your pick.”

“My pick, huh? Even if it’s a B-rated ‘80’s movie?”

Keith stalled as Shiro plopped the beef into the pan. “Depends, which one.”

“I’ve got two: Princess Bride and Labyrinth.” A light hearted smile crossing his face

“Labyrinth. But skip the flamingo scene. That one always creeps me out.” He shuddered before laughing. Shiro started laughing with him.

“Yeah, I’m not the biggest fan of that scene either.”

“Okay, once this is browned, then we’ll add the tomatoes, parsley, and basil and then we simmer and wait.”

Shiro turned on the faucet to wash his hands. “I guess I’ll go turn on the movie. Want a drink while we wait?”

“Water’s fine.”

And just like that, they seemed to be back to normal. Maybe he could trust Shiro. It’s not like Shiro liked Akira and hated Keith. He was friends with both of them. But still. He just didn’t know how to jump that last hurdle. Maybe at the next convention. He always had more confidence as Akira.

A cold bottle of water being pressed up against the back of his neck made him screech. He grabbed the water bottle out of Shiro’s hand and definitely didn’t yell “What the fuck was that for?” 

Shiro dissolved into giggles, gripping the countertop to keep from falling to the floor. “You were so lost in your own head. I called your name twice.” He wheezed as his legs finally took his weight and stood up. “I’ve got the movie queued up and ready for us.”

Keith took a sip. “Yeah, this is almost all browned. Go open the tomatoes, okay? You’ve already chopped the parsley and basil leaves.”

Shiro purred another  _ yessir _ and went on his way around the kitchen, opening the can of tomatoes for Keith and following his directions. It was simple again. 

And Keith liked simple. He just didn’t know how to make the thing with him and Shiro simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at:   
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no.

Ryan had to be screwing with him. There’s no way this was happening.

“I’m sorry, Akira. I thought you got your own room. You said you’d take care of it.”

Keith fucking forgot to get a hotel room for the stupid con. Again. Normally, he’d bunk with Ryan when these things happen, but apparently, that asshole had other things in mind.

“I only booked a double bed. The rest of the space is for my camera and gear. You can store your cosplays there, but there’s not gonna be any room for you to sleep.”

“I’ve got some room.”

Fuuuuuccccck. Of course Shiro had to overhear. The man that Keith had fallen for repeatedly over the past few months. 

Keith spun around to gape at Shiro.

“I’ve got an extra-large king bed and plenty of room,” he mentioned. Shiro’s eyes widened when his brain caught up to his mouth. “NO! I mean, yeah, I have the room, and I’d like you to stay. But nothing sexual! I don’t want you to think that that’s why I’m offering. I mean I’m offering as a friend, I just. I’m sorry, I’m babbling. Shutting up now.”

God he was adorable.

Keith sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie. He was glad he had colored contacts in and had some makeup on, covering his scar. Shiro probably wouldn’t have offered if he thought he was Keith. “Thanks, Shiro, I’d appreciate that. I have a huge gown thing, though for tomorrow’s panels, though. You sure you have enough room?”

Shiro smiled, bright and blindingly. “Oh yeah. I’ve already been up; the room’s huge. It’s 417, wanna go up and put everything in?”

Ryan pushed Keith forward. “I’ll see you at the shoot location. Gotta figure everything out before tomorrow. And don’t forget you have that panel tonight at eight.”

“Ryan! Isn’t your boyfriend going to be here this weekend?”

“Nah, he wanted a weekend to himself.”

Shiro and Keith meandered towards the elevators, Keith trailing slightly with a rack full of suitcases and hanging bags.

“You’re doing Arwen tomorrow, right?”

“Ah, no. Arwen’s Sunday. I was going to do Princess Peach tomorrow.” He tightened his grip on the rack. Why was he so nervous?

“Oh, cool. I, uh.” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I actually brought a few things with me and was wondering if you minded we team up again this weekend.”

The elevator dinged as Keith looked up. “Sure. You wanna do Mario or someone with me tomorrow?”

Shiro grabbed the rack, brushing his hand against Keith’s as they walked in the elevator. “I have a Luigi costume. I was gonna get a few autographs tomorrow, but if you’d be up to it, I’d love to get a little shoot done with you.”

“You’ll need to talk to Ryan about that, but if he’s game, I am.”

They waited as the elevator rose, a nervous tension spilling from Keith.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want, Akira.”

“I want to, I just… I’m a little nervous is all.”

Shiro chuckled. “This isn’t your first time sharing a room, is it?”

Keith laid an unamused stare at him. “No, just the first time with _ you _.”

Shiro stared back and sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you.”

“It’s not that. I’m just,” he chewed on his cheek as he thought of his words. “I’m not used to being around people when I get ready, that’s all.”

Shiro smiled. “Then I promise to give you all the room you need. I don’t really need to do anything except get the costumes on. I don’t like changing my hair-but you know that already.”

Keith smiled as he looked at his shoes. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea?

It was. It was such a horrible stupid idea.

Once they had gotten to their room, Keith started setting his stuff up, bags in specific areas to help remember what was where. He got to his final bag when he noticed: he forgot to pack clothes to sleep in. Keith nervously ran his hands through his hair and bit at one of his nails. This was bad. He didn’t have anything big enough to cover him and the mild panic that was settling in was doing wonders to his thoughts, pulling him down into a tight spiral.

“Akira? Everything okay?” Shiro. He turned, pulled out of his thoughts. Shiro could help.

“I forgot to pack night clothes. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do this.”

Shiro huffed, a laugh presumably. Keith watched as Shiro walked over to his suitcase, grabbing out what would have been an undershirt on him.

“Would this work?” He tossed the shirt to Keith who caught it easily.

He held it up against his shoulders, noting that the hemline hit him at the top of his thighs, but thoroughly covered him. He also _ definitely _wasn’t covertly smelling the shirt. Keith smiled. 

“It’s perfect. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Shiro shrugged. “If it makes you comfortable, I don’t mind at all. Anyway, I always pack extras now. I went to a con last year and some jackoff spilled spaghetti all over me. _ Spaghetti! _”

Keith laughed, his smile spreading further.

“So, Akira, do you have a preference as to which side of the bed you want?”

“Closer to the door if that’s fine with you? I’m probably gonna be out past midnight tonight…”

Shiro nodded. “Not a problem. I’ll probably be passed out by then. I’m usually in bed by ten. Oh, there’s a mini-bar in the fridge. I’m not gonna be drinking, but you’re more than welcome to it.”

“Thanks again for this, Shiro. You really saved my ass tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, what panel was it that Ryan said you were going to?” 

“Oh, um, it’s a little mini makeup-special effects seminar thing. I have a few friends who’re teaching it and they asked if I’d be their model. All I have to do is ‘show up and look pretty’, apparently.”

“You’re a natural at that,” Shiro breathed. Keith looked back at Shiro, eyes wide. Shiro froze before he moved to the door. “Uh, I’m gonna leave the keycard here for you. I’m gonna go get another one. I’ll see you tomorrow? Or um, tonight if I’m awake. Have fun at your makeup thing tonight.”

Keith was barely able to nod before Shiro sprinted out the door, leaving the keycard on the dresser. Keith got up to grab it, putting it in his wallet when he managed over there. He looked at the bed.

It should be big enough. Ryan liked to tease him about how he’s an octopus, always needing to cuddle a heat source at night. Hopefully he wouldn’t do that tonight. Maybe he was just overthinking things. Maybe he could tell Shiro tonight and Shiro’d be okay that he was a really a guy. He’d already met Keith out of character and hung out with him; he did the same as Akira. Maybe letting Shiro know that he’s both would help Keith tell Shiro that he liked him. Well, _ liked _ isn’t the right word. _ Obsessed _? That’s what Ryan said.

Keith got ready to leave and looked in the mirror. He touched up the makeup over his cheek before he left, hoping to put this whole situation out of his head.

~~~~~~~

Keith fell forward out of the elevator. Which room did he need to go to. Was it 415 or 417? Keith blinked as he tried to regain his composure. A panel with friends turned into them wanting drinks with Akira, and well, Keith couldn’t say no to that. But he’s proud to say he limited himself to two shots. And a liquid marijuana, which tasted oddly like a sour pina colada.

He straightened up and took out the room key. It was barely one am, but he was sure Shiro was asleep. He walked to what he hoped to be Shiro’s room and slid the card. The light blinked green and he heard a click. Must be the right room.

He opened the door, careful not to open the door too much and let the light from the hallway into the room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, and stopped for a bit to scrub most of the makeup off his face and take out his contacts. He grabbed the shirt Shiro lent him, redressing himself. He paused to smell the collar as it went down over his head.

He climbed into the bed, trying to stay as far from Shiro as possible. Keith watched the slow rise and fall of Shiro’s chest. He evened his breaths to match Shiro’s, knowing that thanks to the alcohol in his system he’d be asleep quickly. His thoughts drifted to how much he wanted to be curled into Shiro’s side. How much he wanted Shiro to ghost his fingers over Keith’s skin as they slept.

Keith wanted more, wanted Shiro to stroke his sides as they left no room for Jesus in between them. He wanted to grind against him, the feeling of his cock pressed against Shiro’s as they both tried to get more friction. The sound of Keith’s name falling off Shiro’s lips as they neared their climaxes would be all he needed to push himself over the edge. One word:

“-ira?”

...That’s not it. His name is Keith.

“Akira, wait--”

Keith felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him into the mattress.

“Wake up!”

Keith’s eyes snapped open to see Shiro hovering, a confused look in his eyes.

“Wha?”

“You lied to me. Are you--” Shiro stopped talking and reached for Keith’s cheek, wiping off the smudged foundation off of his scar. A hurt look took its home on Shiro’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out by waking up to- to you humping my leg!”

Keith looked down to where he was still wrapped around Shiro’s leg, cock straining in his boxers and leaving a wet spot.

“I- Shiro, I’m. I’m so sorry.”

Shiro pried his leg away from Keith.

“No. God dammit. I don’t- I can’t stay here.” Shiro grabbed his prosthetic, reattaching it with a few clicks, before going and grabbing some clothes. He dressed quickly and haphazardly in the dark room.

Keith couldn’t say anything, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. He whimpered as Shiro grabbed his phone and wallet, barely looking back at Keith as he slammed the door behind him.

A sob wracked through him as he tried to take stock of what happened. He woke up hard and aching and wrapped around Shiro.

He ruined everything.

He wasn’t ready to tell Shiro. He thought he was close to being ready, but he wanted to be sure that Shiro wouldn’t freak out and leave. He didn’t want him finding out like this.

Keith got up, turning on the lights and stalked to the fridge. He used Shiro’s shirt like a bag and emptied the minibar, dumping it all on the bed. He’d pay Shiro back for it before he left tomorrow.

He opened the first mini bottle and choked it down. It burned as he checked the label. Whiskey. Nope. Didn’t like that, but he’s gonna finish them first. He popped open the second one and drank it quickly.

He grabbed his phone and thumbed through the pictures of him and Shiro. Tears slipped down his face as he looked at Shiro’s smile, blinding and genuine. He was dressed down as Keith in that picture. They decided to hang out when they found out they lived in the same city. It’s a wonder they had never met before, and Shiro was ecstatic to meet him for coffee and a walk around the local park.

Keith knocked back a third bottle of alcohol. It smelled like rubbing alcohol, so he figured his lucky ass got straight, unflavored vodka. He licked his lips, taking in the stray drop of vodka that threatened to drip down his chin.

He looked at another picture. It was one he sneakily took of Shiro as they were in costume. Shiro’s smile as bright as the last picture, but with something a little more shy and reserved.

He started sobbing in earnest now. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Shiro, to have him want to be with Keith, but there’s no changing what happened. No way to fix this.

He opened his Instagram and clicked through the pictures; seeing him and Shiro so happy made his heart hurt.

He returned to the mainpage, bringing up the live stream. He waited a moment for his viewers to join, noticing dozens of notes flying across the screen.

Keith sniffed and drank a fourth bottle and sobbed. “I ruined everything,” his voice cracked as he spoke. “I lied and I ruined everything.”

Keith’s phone buzzed with a note from Ryan. He ignored it.

“I lied to Shiro, and I’m so, so sorry.” Another buzz rocked his phone.

Keith started scrubbing at his cheek, revealing the scar that marred it. “My name’s Keith, but you all know me as Akira. I’m not a girl, I’m a crossplayer, and god I fucking ruined everything!” He began to sob and threw his phone down on the bed, ignoring all of the pings and notes coming from his phone.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them into himself. A bang on the door knocked him from his thoughts.

He hiccuped as he got up, stumbling into a wall as he looked through the peephole.

He quickly opened the door, throwing his arms around Ryan.

Ryan walked him backwards into the room, whispering in his hair while closing the door.

“How much have you had to drink?” He asked as he saw the bottles strewn across the bed.

“Four of these? And a few earlier after the panel…”

They curled up together on the bed. “I screwed up, Ryan, so much.” Keith kicked at his phone, trying to kick it off the bed when Ryan grabbed it.

“Sorry, folks. Akira will no longer be attending this con. We’ll update you when everything gets better.” He turned off the live stream and tossed the phone over to the dresser across the room.

He wrapped Keith up in his arms. “Tell me what happened.”

Between hiccups and sobs, Keith recounted his night. He belatedly realized that Ryan’s shoulder was now soaked with tears and snot.

“I think we should get you back to my room. I don’t want either of us to be around when Shiro comes back.”

Keith nodded and took off the shirt Shiro loaned him. He started grabbing his bags and put on the clothes he wore the day before. He wanted nothing to do with this anymore. He stuffed all of the mini bottles of alcohol in his personal bag and grabbed his wallet, taking out one hundred dollars and throwing it on the dresser under his keycard. They double checked to make sure they weren’t leaving anything behind and walked out, Keith still shaking as they got in the elevator.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him close as the doors closed and pressing a kiss into his hair. “I’m sorry this happened, Keith.”

“Do you really only have a double bed?”

“No, I have a king. I just said that cause I saw Shiro behind you and wanted to get you two together finally.” Keith looked up with a glare and Ryan smiled. “I was sick of the mooning and pining between the two of you. Sorry that I just made things worse.”

Keith just shrugged as the elevator beeped and the doors opened again. Ryan led him down to his room, opening the door to his room and dropped all of Keith’s bags on the floor.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep. I’ll call around and let the panelists know you won’t be there.” Keith nodded and flopped on the bed, trying to curl into a ball. He sniffled as Ryan made his calls and even stole Keith’s phone to delete his Instagram app and a few other apps where his fans could contact him.

“There,” he said, plugging both phones in, but turning Keith’s off. “Time for sleep. We can sleep in late, order room service in the morning, and go home whenever you feel ready.”

Keith turned over to cuddle into Ryan’s side and choked on a sob.

Ryan ran his hand through Keith’s hair. “It’ll be fine, I promise. Just give him a few days to cool off, and let him come to you.”

Keith nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling into Ryan’s chest as he slipped off to sleep.

Maybe Ryan was right about this. Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Kaiivar's art [here](https://twitter.com/kaiivar/status/1174512669023338496)  
and me at:  
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks after The Incident, as Ryan called it, Shiro still hadn’t contacted Keith. Keith had redownloaded his apps and seen all the hate, but saw a lot of support too from his fans.

Most didn’t care that he was a crossplayer. Some even asked for makeup tips since they also had facial scars and wanted to know how he covered his.

He posted a generic “going on hiatus” note on his social media accounts and hoped that Shiro would eventually want to talk things out.

He typed away at his computer, hoping that throwing himself into his work would make things easier, and it had helped for a bit.

Now he was just numb.

The phone off to his right rang. He let it get to three rings before picking up. “Marmora Industries, Keith speaking,” he drawled uninterestedly.

_ “Keith?” _

He froze. The voice on the phone may have sounded uncertain, but the moment Keith heard his voice, his throat closed and his eyes instantly filled with tears.

_ “Keith, are you there?” _ It was Shiro. He coughed, trying to get his voice to work.

“I’m yeah. Yeah, I’m here. I’m right here, sorry. Um, so how can I help you?” He’s sure Kolivan would give him an A for effort as to trying to keep it professional.

_ “I hate to call you at work, but I wanted to ask if you’d like to meet up. I think we need to talk.” _

“YEAH!” Keith yelped. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “I mean, yeah, I’d like for us to talk. When and where?”

_ “That café down the road? Um, The Hideout? And how about when you get off work?” _

“I can do that. I get off at five, so I can be there at about quarter after?”

_ “Thanks, Keith.” _

Before he could respond, the line went dead. He hung up the phone, the feelings of dread and excitement filling him. Maybe he could fix this, or maybe he was about to crash and burn. He got up, moving quickly towards the bathroom to send a text to Ryan about the upcoming meeting. He hoped for a minor pep talk from him, but received a thumbs-up emoji instead. He rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone before splashing water on his face.

The next few hours were torturously slow.

A few of his coworkers asked if he was okay, saying he looked pale- well, paler than normal. The moment the clock flipped to five, Keith powered down his computer and practically sprinted towards the door. He appreciated that no one stopped him as he hopped on his motorcycle, peeling out of the parking lot like he had nothing to lose.

It only took ten minutes of weaving in and out of traffic and ignoring red lights before Keith made it to The Hideout. He looked around the parking lot, noting Shiro’s jeep wasn’t there. Maybe he should go on in? He’d buy Shiro’s favorite drink so he wouldn’t have to wait in line. But what if Shiro didn’t want anything?

His mind spun in circles until a little chirrup pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Ryan.

**Ryan**: Just order him a drink.

He looked around. Ryan’s off today. How would he-

**Ryan**: I know you’re stuck in your own head and probably got there early. Just go in and order his drink if he’s not there. Take a deep breath. You’ll be fine.

Keith smiled. He knew Ryan would be there for him no matter today’s outcome. What else are best friends for? Well, fucking in their case, but that’s a different matter.

He walked in and placed his order, along with Shiro’s drink, and sat down in an isolated corner of the coffee shop. He bounced his knee impatiently as he waited for Shiro to arrive.

Quarter after came and went, and Keith got worried. What if he got in an accident? What if he didn’t want to see Keith? What if it was all a ploy to get Keith’s hopes up and ghost him, letting him crumble into a shell of his former self?

A bell rang as the door opened and a large form came in covered in shadow as the bright light shined in behind it.

It was Shiro, no doubt about it, so when he turned towards Keith, he nudged the drink with Shiro’s name on it towards the other side of the table.

Shiro sat quietly and sipped at his coffee.

Keith didn’t push. He figured if he said anything that he’d scare Shiro away. And even with them not talking, it was nice to be sitting there with him again.

It took about five minutes of sitting in silence before Shiro sat his cup down and sighed.

“When were you going to tell me?”

Keith looked up through his lashes. “I- I don’t know. I was-” He stopped and looked back at his cup.

“You were what?”

Keith looked away, trying to avoid Shiro’s stare.

“Keith. Answer me. No more secrets.”

“I was scared, okay? I liked you and I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you’d react, especially since you asked if Akira was my _ sister _.”

“And you lied to me.”

“I did _ not _.” Keith hissed. “I said she wasn’t my sister. I didn’t tell you that we were the same person, but I did say she wasn’t my sister. I didn’t lie to you. I just…” He didn’t want to finish his sentence, but a look from Shiro pushed him on. “I just omitted part of the truth. I’m sorry.”

Shiro tapped the side of his cup. “I probably didn’t help. I’ve been so confused lately and have been thinking a lot. You’re right, you never outright lied. But you still didn’t tell me. I thought… I thought you trusted me.”

“I did- I do. But did you see all the hate I got after I outed myself on Instagram? I thought you’d do the same thing. You _ did _ the same thing.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, no I didn’t do that. I left because I was confused, I didn’t hate you.”

“That doesn’t change that you left.” Keith’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “And I know I don’t have a right to be upset, but I never got a chance to explain myself, and I’m sorry.”

Shiro tentatively reached his hand across the table, placing it on Keith’s. Keith looked up, a shocked look on his face.

“I’m sorry I left. I shouldn’t have. I just. I’ve had feelings for both you and Akira for a while; Akira because we’ve been hanging out at cons together and you because I got to know you outside as a person, not as another cosplay fan.” Shiro drew a deep breath. “But then I went to bed with Akira and woke up with you? I was so confused. I went on a walk to clear my head and to get a drink at the bar. By the time I got back you were gone. The next day, I heard you had canceled everything, so I figured I’d give you some space.”

“But three weeks?”

Shiro winced. “It was only going to be two but Matt told me to be sure about how I felt before I talked to you.”

Keith tilted his head to the side. Slowly he repeated, “How you felt?”

Shiro ducked his head; the tips of his ears turned red as he withdrew his hand from Keith. “Ah. Yeah, I- I was gonna gauge if you were going to lie or tell me the truth before I made a decision. But, you’re being honest, as you always are.”

When he paused and looked back up, Keith raised an eyebrow as if to ask him to continue on.

“I like you too, Keith. I was hoping that maybe… maybe we’d… we could do some stuff together.”

Keith’s other eyebrow shot up and met its brother in his hairline. “Are- are you asking me on a date?”

Shiro’s whole face reddened with blush as he nodded quietly.

Keith reached back out, beckoning for the return of Shiro’s hand. Once reunited, Keith squeezed it and smiled. “Of course I’ll go out with y-”

“On one condition.”

Keith froze. “Anything.”

“No more secrets.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Promise.” Keith beamed.

Shiro’s smile stretched across his face as he squeezed Keith’s hand.

“So, any more secrets that need to be revealed before we officially become boyfriends?”

Keith smirked. “Yeah, one. It’s not bad,” he said noticing Shiro’s face falling. “I told you Ryan and I aren’t dating, right?” Shiro nodded. “We’re not. We’re just fuck buddies.”

Shiro felt like he was going to fall anime style to the floor. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. But, we’ll stop as soon as I send him the message.”

Shiro bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

“Shiro. I promise.” Keith unlocked his phone and pulled his messages up to Ryan’s number.

**Keith**: Shiro and I are dating. No more fucking. Thanks for the run. I’ll hook you up with that coworker of mine you’ve had your eye on.

He pressed send and turned it so Shiro could watch. In almost no time, Ryan replied.

**Ryan**: James? 👀 👀 No problem. Best of luck to the two of you.

Shiro smiled and pushed the phone back to Keith, who snickered and locked it.

“So,” Shiro smirked. “About our first date.”

Keith’s eyes blew open. “I’ll plan everything. Are you free Friday night?”

~~~~~~~

Shiro pushed Keith up against a wall, licking and sucking on his neck as Keith chuckled.

“Babe, please, I need to lock the door.”

“You just took me on the most incredible date-”

“It wasn’t as good as our first date-”

“Doesn’t matter. _ Keith _~.”

Keith fumbled to lock the door as Shiro re-latched to his neck.

“_ Fuck, _ Shiro!”

“I told you to call me Takashi.”

Keith growled and grabbed at Shiro’s ass.

“_ Takashi _, better hold on.”

Shiro tightened his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith lowered his hands slightly and lifted.

Shiro gasped as Keith walked across his apartment, who just smirked. Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith, dragging his tongue along the seam of Keith’s lips as he was carried into Keith’s small bedroom. He swallowed the small gasp that came out as Keith stubbed his toe on his dresser, and used the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, exploring his mouth.

Keith barely made it to his bed before he dropped Shiro and eagerly returned the kiss. Shiro clawed at the back of Keith’s shirt, removing it quickly. Keith chuckled as he pulled back.

“Want something, baby?”

Shiro blushed to his ears. “I need you, please Keith.”

Multiple hands flew down Shiro’s shirt, unbuttoning it then pushing it off his shoulders. Keith held his breath looking at Shiro. “Fuck.”

Shiro’s blush spread further down his neck. “See something you like?”

Instead of answering, Keith gently pushed him down flat on the bed and palmed at Shiro’s chest. He flicked his thumbs across his nipples and moved his way downwards to the V of his hips. Keith leaned down, licking and biting at his hips amused by how Shiro squirmed under him. He made matching marks on his other hip before he trailed kisses down Shiro’s silver happy trail, working his belt buckle loose and slowly removing his pants.

“Keith,” Shiro panted.

“Patience, baby. I’ll take care of you.” He took off his pants and underwear without fanfare and returned to playing with the band of Shiro’s underwear. He smiled as he licked at the wet spot forming at Shiro’s tip, earning himself a low groan from the bigger man. “I love how you squirm. Maybe I’ll take my time tonight?”

“No, please. Keith, please. I already did everything before our date… I-” His eyes got big as he realized his confession. Keith, bless his heart, only raised an eyebrow.

“You’re already prepped? That’s one of my favorite parts. No matter. Did you plug yourself up like the good little slut you are?”

Shiro whined and nodded. He figured the heat in his cheeks would never go away. “Please,” he whimpered softly.

Keith moved up and kissed Shiro, slow and deep. Shiro moaned into it and ground up against Keith’s cock. Keith gasped.

“I guess you _ are _ ready, huh.” He moved down and removed Shiro’s underwear, Shiro lifting his hips to make it easier. Shiro spread his legs, letting Keith see the black jewel glittering from where it was nestled between his cheeks. “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Keith brushed his knuckles against Shiro’s puffy rim. He watched as a shiver went down Shiro’s spine and smirked. He grabbed the edges of the plug and pulled. Shiro gasped as he stretched around the bulb before it was finally tugged free.

Keith tossed the plug to the side, reminding himself to grab it and clean it later. He grabbed some lube out of his end table and spread some on his fingers before pressing against Shiro’s loose hole. Two fingers went in easily all the way to the knuckle and Shiro fluttered around them, as if trying to pull him further in. Keith pumped his fingers a few times before adding a third with very little resistance. “Good boy,” he purred. He slid his fingers out much to Shiro’s disdain and slicked himself up. “You ready baby?”

Shiro nodded quickly and tried pulling at Keith’s shoulders.

Keith lined up, pressing the tip of his cock against Shiro’s entrance. He leaned forward to kiss him and pushed in at the same time, groaning at Shiro’s tight heat. He paused as he let Shiro adjust to him, only rocking his hips when Shiro started writhing beneath him.

He ran his hand up Shiro’s side as he moved, worshiping his body. “Fucking beautiful, look at you. All spread out for me,” Keith babbled as Shiro let out little moans. Shiro moved to cover his mouth, but Keith grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head. “No, baby. Let me hear everything. Every filthy little noise you make is music to my ears.”

Shiro keened loudly as Keith started fucking harder into him.

“That’s it. Such a good boy. Look at that pretty blush, all the way down to your chest. Knew you’d look good speared on my cock.” He let go of Shiro’s hand and it instantly flew down to grip the base of his cock.

“Fuck!” cried Shiro. “Don’t wanna come right now. Keep fucking me, god fuck, I’m so close!”

“What, don’t want to go another round after this? You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve to come.”

Shiro’s vision whited out as he let go of himself, coming hot spurts up on his stomach. Keith slowed down to watch the cum drip down the contours of his abs and into the dips of his skin. He groaned and returned to his original pace. It was only moments before he hit his own climax, grinding into Shiro as he released his spend deep into him.

Shiro laid their gasping and shivering as Keith trailed his fingers down from Shiro’s shoulders down toward his stomach. He slid his fingers through the mess left on Shiro’s stomach and lifted it to his lips. Keith moaned as he cleaned his fingers off and Shiro tightened around him at the sight.

“Warn a guy before you do that, will ya?” Shiro said quietly.

Keith just smirked and pulled out. He grabbed some wet wipes out of the end table, tossing the lube back in the drawer before he closed it. He slowly cleaned Shiro up before himself, and tossed the wipes in the vague direction of where he thought his trash can was.

“You okay, Kashi?” he asked as Shiro cuddled into his side still shivering. He pulled the covers up over him, hoping that would help.

“I’m good. Thanks. Where’d you pick up talking like that?”

“Oh, I know a guy. Doesn’t matter.” He pulled Shiro closer, nosing his short hair.

“It was great, by the way.” Shiro yawned into Keith’s collar bone. “I’ve never come untouched before.”

Keith smirked and closed his eyes. “I hope I can get you to come a lot more.”

“I hope you can, too. But now, I just want to sleep.”

“Me too. Sleep well, Kashi.”

“Night, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Kaiivar's art [here](https://twitter.com/kaiivar/status/1174512669023338496)  
and me at:  
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


	6. Epilogue

A soft rap at the door snapped Keith's attention from the television. He was excited. He and Shiro had been together for months now after what Ryan dubbed "The Incident". And some strange conversations happened since then. 

_ "Do you ever miss Ryan?" _

_ Keith choked on his cheap microwaved ramen. "What do you mean? I see him when we go to the coffee shop on Tuesdays." _

_ "Not that way. I mean…" Shiro scrubbed his hand over his face. "I mean, you two were close for a long time. Like  _ close _ ." _

_ Keith put his bowl down, not missing his point. "We fucked, yeah. But I have you now. I told you. It's over between us." _

_ Shiro looked away and dropped his hand. "What if… what if we brought him in from time to time?" _

_ Keith felt his soul leave his body momentarily. _

_ "Kashi, baby, you really need to think about this. Maybe…" he placed his hand on Shiro's. "You need to  _ really _ think about this. We had a rough start and I don't want to lose you because one of us gets jealous. How about: if you still want this in a month, we'll talk." _

A month later they talked again and started little fantasies in the bedroom. What if Ryan were here? What would he think?

Shiro always came quicker and harder those nights.

Ryan was just as receptive when they asked a few weeks later. They arranged to have him over when they all had a weekend off.

Ryan was punctual, as usual. His soft knocks had Keith bounding over the back of the couch and across the small apartment.

He threw the door open, drinking in the sight of Ryan in loose shorts and a sinfully thin sleeveless shirt that had arm holes open down passed his ribs.

"Hey," Keith breathed.

Ryan chuckled. "Hey. Wanna let me in?"

Keith nodded and backed up, closing the door behind Ryan. He toed off his shoes and looked around. It was the first time he'd been in Shiro's apartment.

Shiro draped an arm across the back of the couch and smiled at Ryan. "Hey. Find the place alright?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

A nervous energy filled the room. Keith sat down next to Shiro, patting the empty space next to him. "We need to lay ground rules before we do anything."

Ryan nodded and sat where he was told.

"Shiro's completely in charge. If he's at any point uncomfortable, we stop."

Ryan hummed his acknowledgement as Shiro started fidgeting.

"Safe words: Voltron to slow down, Kuron for a full stop. We've already talked kinks and what to not do, so…" Keith turned to Shiro. "You ready Kashi? You can always say no or stop."

"I'm here to make you feel good," Ryan purred. "I won't be offended if you say stop." He reached across Keith and put a hand on Shiro's knee.

Shiro shivered. "I'm good. I'm nervous, but I want this."

Twin smirks crossed Ryan and Keith's faces.

"I guess we should get to the bedroom then," Keith said grabbing both men's hands as he jumped off the couch.

"Keith!" Shiro laughed. He let himself get pulled up and watched as Keith, with some alarming strength, did the same to Ryan. He turned and looked at Ryan, mirth playing across his silver eyes.

Ryan grabbed Shiro, pulling him out of Keith’s grasp, who pouted when Shiro let go. He wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist and brought his other hand up to cradle Shiro’s jaw, tipping his chin up slightly to look him in the eyes. “Beautiful,” he murmured before closing the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, a gentle press of the lips. Nothing like the blood burning in Shiro’s veins. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, lips parting in invitation for Ryan. Ryan didn’t take the bait though. He pulled away and smiled.

“Let’s get you to the bedroom. I don’t think Keith would want you anything less than comfortable.”

Shiro nodded dumbly and passed Keith on his way to the bedroom. Ryan held back and looked at his other partner. “Is he always like this?”

“Like a puppy? Oh yeah. Praise kink a mile wide and always wants to please. But we’re gonna turn him into a little puddle.” Keith walked over and kissed him soundly. “Don’t forget to go after his nipples, they’re sensitive.” He slapped Ryan’s ass and walked into the bedroom, Ryan trailing quickly behind him.

They paused in the doorway taking in the sight of Shiro shirtless on the bed. Keith’s breath hitched as he walked closer. “Starting without us?”

“No,” Shiro lied. “Okay, maybe. Just nervous.”

Keith knelt on the bed in front of Shiro and cupped his cheek. “Remember your words, baby.” He looked back and jerked his head, beckoning Ryan closer. “You had a plan, remember? Why don’t you tell him?”

Shiro’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips, his lovers’ eyes tracking the motion. “I-” he hesitated and looked at Keith, who just smiled gently at him. He turned to Ryan and spread his legs wantonly. “I want you to fuck me while I eat out Keith.”

“Sounds good,” Ryan muttered, stripping his shirt off. “Sounds so good.”

Keith climbed to the head of the bed as Ryan took his place. Keith busied himself with looking for lube and condoms while Ryan pushed Shiro down to the bed.

“Gonna be so good for you,” Ryan whispered. His hands roamed across his chest, pausing briefly to pluck and flick Shiro’s nipples. Shiro moaned and arched up into Ryan’s hands. “You’re right, Keith. He  _ is _ sensitive.” His hands moved downward until his fingers played with the hem of Shiro’s pants. “I wonder what else is sensitive.”

Shiro bit his tongue as Ryan took off his pants, shedding his own seconds later. Keith plopped back on the bed and tossed the lube at Ryan.

“You’re not naked yet,” Ryan mentioned. Keith snickered and rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you two seen me naked enough?”

A chorus of  _ no _ ’s met his ears making him blush. He divested himself of his clothes and looked back at Shiro. Shiro’s eyes were dark and hazed, lost in pleasure as Ryan prodded his entrance. Keith leaned down to kiss Shiro, hungry and deep, licking into his mouth and moaning when Shiro whimpered. He started playing with Shiro’s nipples as Shiro threaded his hands through Keith’s hair. “You okay, baby?” asked Keith.

Shiro’s eyes shined. “Ne- _ ah _ ~. Never better.”

Ryan’s free hand rubbed Shiro’s hip. “You’re so good for us, Shiro. Look at you, already open and ready for me. Bet Keith loves fucking your tight little hole.”

Shiro keened and rocked, trying to fuck himself on Ryan’s fingers.

“Better get in position Keith, I don’t know how long Shiro’s gonna be able to move.”

Shiro moaned again when Keiht started moving. “Yeah, he gets that way.” He handed Ryan the condom before sitting next to Shiro’s head. “Ready baby? I’ll only get on you once he’s in, okay?”

Shiro could only nod. The crinkling of the condom wrapper ripping sent a wave of arousal through the both of them. Ryan shuffled up between Shiro’s legs, rubbing his length along Shiro’s entrance. “Remember your words. If you can’t say them, tap Keith’s thigh twice with three fingers.”

“Three finger, got it, please, Ryan~.” He gasped as Ryan pushed in with little preamble.

Keith leaned over and groaned, watching Shiro’s rim stretch to accomodate Ryan. “God you look so good getting split open by him.”

“Keeeiiiiittthhh,” Shiro whined as Ryan seated himself fully inside him.

Ketih chuckled and reached down to rub at Shiro’s rim causing both him and Ryan to hiss with pleasure. “Feel good?”

“Better if you were sitting on my face,” Shiro purred.

Keith was impressed. He’s never that smooth when it’s just him.

Keith swung a leg over Shiro’s face, straddling him and facing Ryan.

“Good to see you here,” quipped Ryan. Keith laughed but it quickly turned into a moan as the flat of Shiro’s tongue swiped up between his cheeks. Shiro had a firm grip on Keith’s hips, his prosthetic a little too firm Keith noted. He’d have bruises on his hip in the morning but that was  _ so _ worth it. He started licking and sucking like Keith was his favorite meal and it was driving Keith wild.

Ryan slowly pulled out before pushing back in in short, shallow thrusts. He built a slow rhythm as he watched Keith twitch and writhe in front of him.

He gripped Shiro’s cock loosely, pumping him languidly as he fucked him. “So good, look at you.” Ryan’s free hand spread Shiro’s thighs further apart. “I bet your knees can touch your shoulders, you’re so pliant.” The whine that escaped Shiro’s throat vibrated up and down Keith’s spine; his dick drooled onto Shiro’s chest.

Ryan leaned forward, releasing Shiro’s thigh and grabbing the back of Keith’s neck. He fucked harder into Shiro as he kissed Keith, blissed out and drooling with Shiro’s tongue up his ass. Keith returned the kiss hungrily, whining when Shiro moved and pressed a finger into Keith. Ryan picked up speed, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Shiro struggled to keep still, trying to fuck into Ryan’s hand and back down onto his cock while fingering Keith was a  _ task _ . He keened when Ryan let go of Keith, coming across Ryan’s knuckles.

Ryan wasn’t far behind, spilling in the condom as Shiro clenched and fluttered around him.

Keith was quick to take himself in hand. Shiro’s death grip on his hips and Ryan shaking post-orgasm in front of him was all it took before he was painting his release down Shiro’s chest.

They all stilled, panting as they came down from their highs. Keith moved first, sliding over and flopped on the bed, letting Shiro breathe actual air instead of his post sex must (not that Shiro was complaining). He flipped over and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s stomach, nuzzling into his neck. Ryan pulled out slowly, rubbing Shiro’s thigh before tying off the condom and tossing it to the side. He looked down at Keith and Shiro and smiled.

“Y’all need anything?”

Keith moved his head out of Shiro’s neck long enough to say “cuddles”, raising an arm to wave Ryan over.

“Let me clean him up first. Bathroom over here?” He pointed vaguely back towards the rest of the apartment and Keith just nodded, curling back into Shiro.

Before they registered time passing, Ryan had returned with some warm, wet washcloths, gently wiping the lube and cum off of Shiro and Keith. He tossed the spent washcloths into their pile of clothes and joined them in the bed, bringing the comforter up and cuddling on Shiro’s other side.

“Thanks, Ryan,” Shiro mumbled.

Keith nodded and mumbled his own version of thanks, which included the phrases  _ thanks _ ,  _ fuckwad  _ and  _ again sometime _ . Shiro looked into Ryan’s eyes.

“Don’t leave.”

Ryan startled. It wasn’t like he had planned on leaving, but the sincerity behind Shiro’s eyes left him stunned. “Keith doesn’t think he needs it, but he needs this as much as me- the cuddles. Don’t leave, please.”

Ryan reached over and brushed the hair out of Keith’s already sleeping face. “I won’t leave. Not until you two ask.”

“Good.” Shiro buried himself further under the comforter. “But for now, sleep.”

They said their goodnites as Shiro slipped asleep. Ryan couldn’t help but smile. It’s always been anything for Keith. Now it was anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:   
[My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
[My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)
> 
> Remember to go give [Kaiivar](link) a lot of love for all of their art and [Justie](link) all the thanks for betaing for me. <3


End file.
